


Be Seeing You...

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Ripper to return…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Seeing You...

**Author's Note:**

> Given that this was written for the [prompt of ghost](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) and set in Season 2's _Halloween_ episode, I'm rather amused I didn't use Willow. ;-)

BE SEEING YOU... Ethan nudged one side of the card, tilting it just so. He winced as he turned but didn't let it show in his stride. He hadn't let Ripper beat him too thoroughly but still, Ethan knew he'd be aching for days. He left the door unlocked – it wasn't like he'd be back again – and settled into a car across the way and waited.

Rupert returned to the scene: not Ripper. Nothing Ethan had done had changed anything. All that work, and he'd been no more effective than a ghost. He'd have to try harder the next time.


End file.
